1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photoelectric conversion device and optical signal receiving unit having a photodiode (PD).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronics industry and at users' request, increasing the speed of electronic devices has been required more and more. Thus, it has also become increasingly necessary to accelerate internal communication of electronic devices or communication of the electronic devices with external devices. As a result, high-speed communication using light has been introduced.